Networks can include a cluster of interconnected nodes that appear to network devices outside the cluster as a single network element. In a clustered deployment, virtual IP (VIP) addresses and Subnet IP (SNIP) addresses can be striped or spotted. A shared or striped IP address is active on all the nodes of the cluster. IP addresses configured on the cluster without specifying an owner node are active on all the cluster nodes. A spotted IP address is active on and owned exclusively by one node. IP addresses configured on the cluster by specifying an owner node are active only on the node that is specified as the owner.